Geração Prozac
by Petit Pelle
Summary: Em meio todo aquele mar de misterios, ou daquela fumaça de dor que eu exalava, ele me acolheu, e só então percebi, que a cada estrela no céu, que a cada sonho... Tinha medo de acordar.. e Inuyasha simplesmente não estar mais lá... Assim como o prozac...
1. Chapter 1

**_Geração Prozac – O começo._**

_Quando o vento bate no seu rosto... O que você sente?_

_Quando alguém fala que te ama... Você acha que é sincero?_

_Seremos eternos cães._

_Bonecos fajutos que um dia morreram..._

- Acha que pode amar?

- O amor é só um sonho...

- Todos morrem no final...

_Me falaram quando eu era pequena, que o amor e a paz reinava..._

_Mentira._

_Acontece que o amor não existe, nunca existiu, e a paz é só uma ilusão..._

_Aos nossos olhos, tudo, tudo esta em paz._

_Mas eles agem debaixo dos panos..._

_E a paz não significa nada onde os nossos olhos não podem ver._

_Você sai na varanda, e vê os prédios. Pessoas vivem dentro, ou fora de suas casas suas vidas patéticas e tediosas..._

_Não falando que a minha também não seja assim. Patética e Tediosa._

_A gente se perde olhando pra um ponto fixo e acaba banido e rodeado por lembranças mortas e enterradas._

_Quase sempre a gente se volta e acaba querendo retornar ao mundo fantástico onde nada mais importa em um lugar onde viver não é um risco e tudo é maravilhosamente perfeito... Mas isso infelizmente... **Não existe.**_

- Bom Dia...

- Olá...!

_Como sempre um comprimento apenas para não perder a pouca educação que se extingue a cada dia. Daqui a algum tempo será um tapa ao invés de um simples Olá._

_Sentada na calçada aqui estou eu, deixando toda a hipocrisia de lado e fumando meu cigarro. Como qualquer outro ser humano ou não, faria._

_Apenas quero meu comprido. Diria ao meu psiquiatra... Apenas quero meu Prozac._

oOoOoOo

- E então Kagome? Como anda nosso tratamento?

_Nosso tratamento? Ora, pare com isso Inuyasha... Pare de tentar me enganar com esse sorrisinho maldito..._

- Vai bem, desde que me receitou aquele maldito remédio não tenho tentado me suicidar com tanta freqüência.

_Desde quando tenho que ficar falando sobre quando tento ou não me suicidar com um cara?_

_Aé... Quase me esqueci... O cara é meu psicólogo._

_Certo, eu assumo que sei de muita coisa que ele nem sabe que eu sei. _

_"O prozac vai te dar espaço pra respirar", claro, ele não sabe que eu sei que na verdade, a falsa sensação de felicidade e euforia não funcionam comigo._

_Bem, eu não me importo muito com este fato..._

_Vamos deixar o orgulho e a ignorância de lado e assumir: O maldito hanyou de alguma maneira que eu sabia explicar estava me ajudando._

_Suspirei. O que ele queria transmitir com aquele olhar estranho?_

- Vai dificultar as coisas?

- Você não é a única que tem problemas Kagome.

- Você não é o único que não consegue ignorá-los.

_E lá estávamos nós de novo, naquele joguinho patético e tentativas fracassadas de domarmos as mentes alheias._

_Afinal._

_Por que me importaria?_

_Talvez por que eu realmente no fundo mais fundo..._

- Vamos começar com isto outra vez? – _Talvez por que realmente no fundo mais fundo..._

_Eu me importasse._

_Não vamos dar razão nem aumentar o drama da situação._

_Vamos apenas..., deixar rolar._

- Anda se drogando?

_Fez uma careta peculiar, acho que estava se cansando de perguntar e nunca obter uma resposta se quer._

_Até eu, já estava achando a situação patética. Me envolvia tanto nos pensamentos que acabava saindo, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo, daquele lugar que me fazia ter a estranha vontade de arrancar a própria pele._

- Você me receitou drogas. Por que não estaria me drogando? - _ Estranho pensar que teoricamente, isso era verdade._

- Maconha? Cocaína? Extasi?

- Tomei um extasi para aliviar o efeito da cocaína e depois fumei maconha para aliviar o efeito dos dois.

_Ri quando a caneta que ele usava pra anotar no caderninho, coisas provavelmente sobre mim, caiu com tudo no chão, e se eu fosse uma pulga, teria ficado surda. _

- Esta falando sério? - _ Claro que estou! Tenho 19 anos, sou patéticamente depressiva, e sérios distúrbios mentais._

_Agradeço a Adão e Eva por criarem o pecado. E agradeço aos pecadores por criarem as drogas. Agradeço a mim mesma._

- Não. Não estou falando sério... - _ Ele pareceu aliviado _– Estou falando a verdade, porem não sério... Enfim, sim estou completamente drogada. Algo contra isso Inuyasha?

_Irônico... a Duas horas atrás, estava sentada em uma calçada e fumando meu cigarro, pensando em como fugir da realidade e cumprimentando singelamente pessoas cujas eu nem conhecia..._

_Há Duas horas atrás eu realmente pensava que estava a salvo._

_O vi se levantar e puxar meu braço, doeu, mas á muito já havia me acostumado com esse tipo de sensação... Sentir dor já fazia, á muito, parte do meu dia._

- Você é por acaso algum tipo de retardada?! Claro que tenho algo contra isso! Imbecil! Realmente, você é cega Kagome?!!!??? – _Me assustei, ele gritava, e chegava a fazer os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, apertava tanto meu braço que não pude conter um gemido. _– Acha que pode se drogar e colocar sua vida em perigo? Acha que pode fazer isso? ­–_ Ele gritava, agarrando-me._

- A MALDITA VIDA É MINHA! EU A COLOCO EM PERIGO SE QUISER. EU NÃO SOU UM MALDITO MACACO!!! APRENDA QUE EU NÃO POSSO SER O QUE QUEREM QUE EU SEJA!

**Ela passou a chorar, acuada em um canto de meus braços. Chorava a ponto de soluçar, e perder o fôlego feito o bebe de 4 meses.**

**Poderíamos ao menos fazer alguma coisa?**

**Poderíamos bater a cabeça dela em uma parede, para que ela parasse de chorar e simplesmente desmaiasse, e assim se pareceria com uma linda moça de cabelos negros e orbes tão azulados quanto o oceano, dormindo em um sono mais que profundo, e sonhando com algo relacionado a margaridas e um grande amor.**

**Tínhamos algo em comum... Afinal, qual é o maldito psicólogo que também não é um pouco louco?**

**Qual é o maldito psicólogo que já não se apaixonou por uma paciente como Kagome...?**

**E qual não foi o maldito psicólogo que não se desesperou por isso?**

**E qual foi o maldito psicólogo que nunca a tomou nos braços, e a abraçou, tentando tomar todos seus temores e tristezas para si. Tentando fazer com que ela se sinta melhor e de alguma forma, livre daquela prisão que sua mente estranhamente inteligente de mais a obrigou a ficar...**

**E então ela desmaiou, em meus braços.**

**Como um lítio ao cair da flor.**

**Como um lítio que insiste em morrer.**

**Acuada em um cantinho sombrio de meu peito. Observei aquilo atônito. Deveria ter tido algum tipo de colapso.**

**Diga a ela para acordar Inuyasha, diga a ela para acordar!**

**Pudera eu dizer que meu escasso desenho de Kagome desmaiada em meus braços estava aqui. Havia virado realidade e agora desejava do fundo de minha alma que ela acordasse. Ter a sensação de tê-la com uma fúnebre aparência morta em seus braços por alguma razão era desesperador.**

**A peguei no colo rapidamente, e a deitei no sofá em que anteriormente estava. Alguns minutos se passaram... Minutos que se tornaram horas... Horas e horas...**

**Por alguma razão, não sai nem um segundo se quer de seu lado,... Sentia náuseas em pensar em perder minha melhor, e mais intrigante paciente...**

**E então... Como se em um passo em falso... Ela despertou, abrindo os olhos de vagar, e depois sobrasaltando o corpo. Me fez rir de alivio por alguns segundos banais...**

- E então... O que houve? - _ Minha cabeça latejava, me senti atordoada, como se alguém batesse o cabo de uma arma no meu crânio a cada dez segundos. Aquilo era patético eu sabia. Mas pela primeira vez, desejava do fundo do meu coração, um remédio para que a dor de cabeça parasse. Claro, sempre era. Sempre era pela primeira vez eu desejo alguma coisa. Sempre era. Pra mim aquilo, aquela voz, a única coisa que fazia algum sentido estranho ali, era o timbre forte e masculino, porem gentil, "E então, o que houve"..._

_É estranho, quando sentimos que as paredes estão desabando... Quando sentimos que todas aquelas trincas e rachaduras pelo corpo, pelo coração, pela mente, alma, esta tudo ruindo... _

_É estranho sentir você que você esta caindo._

_E então eu o abracei, em uma estranha vontade de que alguém me protegesse._

_Intrigante pensar, que aquela mulher que eu era a um tempo atrás... Se fora para longe e eu não sabia onde estava..._

_Era estranho ver vultos sentir medo, e não poder gritar..._

_Mas era mais estranho ainda, ter que virar as costas a alguém, quando na verdade se quer amá-la..._

_São apenas destroços..._

- De repente me senti tão sozinha... Não, aquela solidão que se sente quando percebe que esta sozinha em sua própria casa... Quando isso acontece, fica aquela insegurança, pensando que alguém lhe segue, ou que será assaltado a qualquer segundo... Mas sim aquela solidão que quando você olha em volta, e vê pessoas sorrindo pra você... Falando com você... Você não vê nada mais do que pessoas falando e sorrindo para você... Na pura, e fingida ilusão de que se importam... Irônico não...? – _Ela sorriu a ele, rancorosa. ­– _Pensar que... Mesmo as pessoas sorrindo e falando com você.. Mesmo assim... Você é descartável... Mesmo compartilhando um cigarro... Um copo de wuisk... Mesmo assim... Você é insignificante... É ruim saber que mesmo as pessoas convivendo com você... Mesmo assim... Mesmo sabendo... Todos a sua volta... Não amam você...

- Todos a sua volta...? – _Senti os dedos longos de Inuyasha tocarem minha face, tirando mas mechas de cabelo, que eu nem sabia que estavam ali... Ou talvez eu soubesse... E não me importasse... -_ Bem... Eu te amo Kagome. Será que eu não estou na sua listinha de 'todos a sua volta' ?

_Foi então que eu parei..._

_Percebi o que era importante... Distingui o preto do branco... Destrocei o sonho, e também a realidade... Apenas... Sorri._

_Não sabia por que sorria, apenas sorria e ao meu ver sorria ironicamente._

- Inuyasha. Diz isso para me enganar, ou expõe seus sentimentos por que sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?

- Digo isso... Por que eu amo você... Digo isso por que eu preciso, necessito amar você... Digo isso por que meu coração vai parar se eu esperar mais dois segundos... Nós somos melhores amigos... Eu decorro a você a cada falhar, e você vem até mim sempre que não consegue distinguir água de óleo... Um demônio dentro de mim grita estridentemente que precisa de você pra sobreviver... Isso... Não poderia ser mais inesperado... Eu poderia contar por que venho me movendo tão devagar... Então não deixe se jogar tão longe... Por que eu estaria correndo atrás de você... E então você é a única que avança em cima do meu coração assim... Você é a única que eu gostaria de me disparar em cima... – _Ele riu... – _Quando estou perto de você eu sou tão... Previsível... Por que... Eu realmente acredito que estou amando você a primeira vista Kagome... Eu sei que é confuso mas estou esperando isso... Para aparecer junto de você quando precisar... Você é a única... Você é tudo que eu estou querendo... Se você some por dois minutos na cozinha... Eu fico esperando, sentindo sua falta... E na consideração da minha violação... Você ira saudar minha confissão...? – **Não queria ser tão irônico quanto pareci naquele momento... Mas não pude evitar. Ousei por alguns segundos acariciar a face de Kagome na região da bochecha. Ela estava gelada, mas eu podia ver claramente o rosa surgir a cada milímetro percorrido por meus dedos em sua bochecha.**

**Era tão... Serena... A cada segundo que se passava, aos meus olhos, ela ficava mais bela. A cada sorriso, a cada olhar, a cada mordida de lábios, ou a cada cara de choro... Sim, eu a amava, de homem para mulher, e eu a conhecia bem... Bem de mais para saber que aquele sorriso que surgia em sua face não era artificial. Bem de mais para saber que aquele brilho peculiar em seus olhos não era mais tristeza... Bem de mais para ousar dizer que...**

**- **_Eu também te amo... _**– Sorri, não conseguindo evitar a peculiar sensação de elivio dentro do meu peito.**

**E então senti minha mão sendo puxada... E quando vi, ela estava na cintura fina de Kagome.**

- Bem... Eu não esperava por isso... – _Então ele me beijou. E eu senti a quentura do forno mais quente... Eu senti a maciez de uma pluma... E todo amor que continha dentro de mim... E talvez mais um pouco..._

_Por favor... Por favor... Por favor..._

_**Nunca me deixe...**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO** _

_Ehhh! Vai ter dois capítulos xD_

_Mas só dois capítulos ¬¬_

_Porra! Sim, essa é a historia da minha vida... Sabe até o romance. UHAUHAUHAUHAHA_

_XD_

_Enfim, kid's._

_D Até o próximo capitulo ¬¬_

_Uhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauha meeeew o.o eu fiquei triste esse final de semana u.u_

_¬¬ A minha mãe, aquela chata òÓ não me deixou ir pra Araras._

_TAMIII_

_Desculpa por isso xD!_

_Bem pessoas. Até daqui um tempo._

_Adorei fazer essa fic, por que são realmente, e literalmente meus pensamentos!_

_xD_

_Até mais #_

_Ai love vocêsssss! REVIEWS XDDDD_

_Ahhh se vocês quiserem, mas só se vocês quiserem ¬¬ faço uma continuação._

_E talvez tenha hentai D_

_Beijoooos_

Por mais um dia eu me conformo

Por não estar ai

Sai da escuridão e procurei

Mas não te vi

Meus pensamentos voam longe

Vão buscar a vida em você

E mais um dia eu me contento

Com essa dose de te ter

Nada

Não existe nada entre nós dois

Minha mente insiste em lembrar

Que nosso passado não vai voltar

Andando por ai te encontro

Seu olhar desvia de mim

E mais uma vez meu mundo se quebra

Será que vai ser sempre assim?

Mas chegando em casa você explode

E sua vontade é me ligar

Pois seu coração chorando

Ainda Pede pra voltar

Nada

Não existe nada entre nós dois

Minha mente insiste em lembrar

Que nosso passado não vai voltar

Não vamos deixar nos dominar

Vamos levantar e lutar

Se ainda existe um amor

Pra que tanta dor?

Vamos deixar de ser medrosos

E começarmos a viver

Se entregar é o melhor jeito

Já que não da pra esquecer

Nada

Não existe nada entre nós dois

Nossa mente tenta esconder

O que nosso coração ainda quer dizer

Que o nada

O nada um dia não vai ficar

Que ainda existe o amor

E que nada vai nos separar


	2. Sempre será o mesmo

**Dois meses depois.**

_O quanto é real? As vezes nos focamos em um ponto, apenas para parar de escutar os barulhos dos carros._

_Mas as vezes, aprendemos que tudo pode ser diferente do que imaginamos..._

_E talvez as estrelas, brilhem por você, e talvez as mesmas, enganem você._

_E eu estou olhando através do vidro... E parece que será eterno..._

_Eu não sei a quanto tempo estou aqui..._

Havia chegado um ponto, em que o amor, mesmo ele, aquele que quebra todas as barreiras, e suporta todos os desafios... Mesmo ele, não foi capaz de talvez, ver o que havia alem do vidro, que era a frágil alma de Kagome.

Talvez, a muito pouco tempo, houvesse chegado o momento de se dizer, que sim, ela não tinha limites, os pequenos foques em seus olhos, apenas jaziam as frias pupilas, amargas por lagrimas banidas do céu... Por serem impuras.

E quanto as estrelas, que ela tanto amava observar. Lembravam tanto os olhos de Inuyasha, que talvez, a saudade apenas fosse a pequena dose que ela havia esquecido de tomar. 

Sentada ali, sozinha na cadeira gélida de ferro; os médicos passam e pensavam, como era capaz da bela criaturinha, ser capaz de ferir a todos a sua volta, apenas com a fina camada de pele no pulso.

De ferir a si mesma, ferindo os outros...

_O quanto era real?_

Ela se focava na dor, apenas para parar de lembrar-se...

_"Eu te amo..."_

**Sentada ali... Ela não podia me ver... Sentada ali... Ela apenas focava o vidro, tentando enxergar através dele...**

**Eu a levaria para casa... Eu a trataria novamente... Eu sorriria para ela, e logo beijaria seus lábios... Eu a amaria.**

**Eram os pequenos flocos de neve, que a faziam sorrir... Ou talvez todo esse tempo, eu estivesse enganado quanto aos seus sorrisos.**

**Afinal, apenas mais um consulta de rotina.**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Inuyasha e Kagome, chegaram de mãos dadas, os sorrisos nos rostos disfarçava a pouca depressão que ainda restava. Nada que deixasse o clima ruim. Ou fizesse Kagome chorar.

Apenas fazia com que ambos demorassem mais no banho. E pensassem mais sobre o verdadeiro sentido da felicidade.

- Ela anda passando muito tempo com Miroku não acha? – Sango também havia mudado, e para melhor, antes a garota que seguia o mal caminho, havia conhecido o dentista amigo de Inuyasha, e ambos estavam saindo juntos a 3 semanas. O que resultou na melhora da menina tanto no social, quanto no intelectual.

- É verdade... Ela esta bem mais sorridente – Ele a encarou de maneira meiga. – E parece bem mais feliz...

- O que importa... É que você esta feliz agora, Kagome. – Ela o encarou de maneira chocada, e de certa forma sem ação. Logo passando a sorrir. Era estranho, para ela, pensar que ele estava certo. Desde que ficaram juntos, a única coisa que sobrara em seus corações fora a felicidade, e a tristeza, era apenas um vestígio passado de sua antiga vida. Sorriu, apertando com mais força a mão forte e masculina de Inuyasha. E então parou. O viu parar também e encará-la, de maneira até banalmente apaixonada.

- O que importa agora... Inuyasha... É que você esta aqui... -  Ele sentiu os braços finos envolverem seu pescoço, e abraçarem mais que seu corpo, mais que seu coração... Mais que sua mente... Abraçara sua alma, em um caloroso encontro, que o fez pensar sobre o eterno. Sobre flores e seus perfumes... Sobre a vida e seus segredos. Sobre os medos e seus temores... O fez pensar sobre o amor. E tudo o que ele podia fazer... O fez pensar mais do que aquilo. O fez mais do que pensar... O fez sentir, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida. Mais que calor, mais que amor, mais que felicidade... Mais que o céu, e o sol... Mais do que esperar, mais do que correr rápido pra chegar a um destino, ou nos braços de quem se ama... Mais do que olhar por um vidro, ou uma pequena, e cristalina vitrine, mais do que a morte, ou a depressão... Mais do que tudo... Ele se sentiu... Completo.

Enlaçou suas costas, e a apertou. Como se gritasse impedindo que fugisse.

Era terrível, e avassalador. Era gritante, assustador, era de maneira amavelmente feliz.

Ele tinha vontade de gritar, e deixá-la para sempre ali. Sem soltá-la, sem se mover. Congelar aquele instante, e o sentimento que sentia para sempre.

Ele sabia...

_- Eu te amo, Kagome... _

_Que para ele..._

_- Eu também querido... Eu também amo você..._

_Seria eterno..._

_oOoOoOoO_

_Pareceu despertar, deixando um filete salgado escorrer ao lembrar-se daquele dia... Ele simplesmente não queria lembrar-se... mas precisava para continuar ali... Ele precisava das lembranças._

Seu corpo pálido jazia... De forma banal, e triste, dentro do pequeno cubículo de madeira, fazendo as mãos pequenas ficarem juntas sobre o busto frio. Fazendo com que os pés cobertos por flores ficassem quase um sobre o outro. Fazendo que quase todo o espaço... ficasse triste... Ficasse solitário e vazio...

Fazendo com que aos poucos... Seu coração ficasse escuro, parado... Morto.

Fazendo com que o pequeno, e quase inexistente vazio ficasse evidente, e a solidão invadisse seu peito de maneira avassaladora... Apenas para que ele pudesse saber, que sem ela, a partir daquele minuto, em que seu sangue não foi o bastante, para trazê-la de volta... Apenas para que ele pudesse saber que sem ela, sua alma, seu coração... Não eram nada mais do que areia... Do que pó. No mar, ou em alguma imensidão de deserto... 

Ela viveu como queria, até dar-se conta de que apenas nascera, para conhecê-lo viver o que tinha de viver, e depois morrer...

Sentia sua falta... Sentia saudade de seus beijos cálidos, seus amores rubros, e a falta de sanidade que o deixava sorridente por algumas semanas...

Inuyasha observou o corpo de Kagome dentro do caixão por alguns minutos, antes de virar seu próprio corpo, e observar o corredor depois da porta de onde faziam seu velório. Sua mãe e pai estavam ali, e ambos choravam, abraços eram dados, de forma sufocante para abafar a dor. Sentia falta de Kagome, desde que sua respiração não fora o bastante para que a maquina detectasse algum batimento dentro de seu peito. Peito que ele beijara milhões, e milhões de vezes...

Resistiu, quase parando de respirar, a olhar mais uma vez para ela. Como se fosse a ultima vez, antes de cair no esquecimento que o levaria á eterna escuridão... Ele queria, almejava, uma segunda chance, que nunca existiria... Podia-se notar os cortes nos pulsos da jovem. E ele não conseguia imaginar como ela conseguira cortar os dois...

Em algum lugar daquela imensidão azul que ela flutuava agora, ele sabia, seu coração bateria apenas pra ela, sua única e destruidora perfeição.

_Eu devo estar louca agora... Talvez eu esteja sonhando, um pesadelo... Mas agora estou pensando em você... E eu quero sentir seu toque...Pra sussurrar em seu ouvido... Palavras tão antigas quanto o tempo, que apenas você ouviria...Por que nesse momento eu sei que você se sentiria como eu, e eu sussurraria estas palavras enquanto você estivesse deitado aqui do meu lado...Eu te amo..._

Ele havia dormido ali, anoitecera, e amanhecera, e quando despertou, o corpo de Kagome não estava mais ali. Procurou, e foi quando viu, as rodas mexiam-se em direção ao gramado, ao buraco onde ela se enterraria... E assim como seu coração, viraria apenas pó e vermes.

- Eu quase me esqueci... de como é isso... - Não mexeu seu pescoço, viu a face de uma moça ao seu lado, não a conhecia, e por mais incrível que parecesse não sentia vontade de fazê-lo.

-... Foi apenas algum suspiro de algum anjo, moça... - E então virou-se, ficando surpreso quando não viu ninguém ao seu lado. Além de uma paisagem mórbida. Suspirou. Passando a andar rápido, e logo chegando perto da maca em que Kagome era levada. Tudo se passava em câmera lenta, em um misto de horror, desespero, tristeza.

Para ele, não se importava de ser interrado ao lado dela, não, ele não se importava... Não ligava de arrancar as unhas arranhando seu caixão, por pura falta de ar. O desejo de morte era quase palpável agora. E em um segundo, ele se viu observando as próprias lagrimas caírem rente ao caixão de Kagome.

Jogou o casaco no chão, junto de seu óculos escuro, e os olhos dourados ficaram tão brilhantes cobertos de água salgada. Passaram-se horas, e a terra cobriu o único fio que o ligava ao calor real. Fugindo de todas aquelas folhas, de todas as faíscas, ou beijos, amores, faltas, e tropeços...

E no final, viu-se só ali... Olhando para algum ponto de terra marrom, e úmida...

Era como se apenas estivesse flutuando, em algum espaço ideal para se comunicar com Deus...

_Eu poderia correr o mundo em busca de uma cura, ou algo que me fizesse voltar, que a fizesse voltar. Eu poderia virar do avesso os ponteiros do relógio. Gostaria de voltar no tempo. De rodar a terra ao contrario. Eu poderia clonar você, mas sei que não seria igual... Eu poderia odiá-la por fazer isso... Mas não consigo..._

O vento bateu forte, levando os cabelos de inuyasha, e um pouco de terra para longe. E então, ele sentiu algo o envolver suas costas.

Fechou os olhos, sem que pudesse perceber. Ele sentiu braços, braços formando-se em seu pescoço e ombros, abraçando suas costas... Ele sentiu um calor conhecido. 

- Não se preocupe Inuyasha... - Ele abriu os olhos, quando escutou a voz meiga de Kagome. - Eu te prometo, que sempre estaremos juntos, até o fim dos tempos...

Eu serei sua luz - Como se se dissipasse, ele parou de sentir seus braços, e por um momento teve a nova vontade de chorar, porem, um suspiro o chamou a atenção, e antes que pudesse impedir-se, virou a face, e lá estava ela... Com um vestido branco com rendas e babados, simples, meigo... _Perfeita_...

- Não diga nunca, meu amor, que será seu fim... Foi minha escolha, e o tempo nada adiantara quanto a isso...Eu serei sua luz, brilhando radiante...Brilhando através dos seus olhos... Meu querido...

**_Naquele momento, Inuyasha entendeu que ela, apenas era parte de si, e que seu corpo, era apenas a casca... Por que sua alma continuava ali, e mesmo que tentasse, nunca poderia dizer a si mesmo, que a esqueceria. Porem, sempre poderia dizer. Que sempre a entenderia..._**

Fim

Gente, eu vou responder as reviews por e-mail.

Beijokás

E muiiito obrigado por lerem.

Foi triste, mas foi preciso.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu me esforcei.

Um beijo.

Petit.


End file.
